Cargo containers, particularly for air transport, must be as light as possible, yet must be strong, effectively sealed when closed, easily and rigidly anchorable in position in the carrier vehicle, and must include reliable means for locating cargo against unwanted shifting in the container.
The overall object of the present invention may be summarized as to provide an improved container of the class referred to having the indicated desirable properties in high degree and which is well adapted for large-scale production and low in cost.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.